Anyone else but you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Orang lain pergi, tapi dia tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dean/Castiel.


**Title: **Anyone else but you.

**Chatacter(s): **Dean Winchester / Castiel

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendships/Family

**Summary: ** Orang lain pergi, tapi dia tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dean/Castiel.

**© SUPERNATURAL **belongs to Eric Kripke.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Aku akan menjagamu, Dean Winchester. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kata- itu sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Dean, sebelum akhirnya dia mencapai permukaan tanah. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, terkubur di dalam tanah hampir selama 6 bulan membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam tanah kuburannya sendiri, Dean merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan gersang. Cahaya matahari menusuk matanya, angin bercampur debu dan pasir dengan lembut berhembus melewati kulitnya...

Dia di hidupkan kembali? Dia benar-benar hidup saat ini? Ini bukan lelucon _Trickster_, bukan?

Lalu suara siapakah yang dia dengar sebelum dia terbangun, yang berkata kalau '_dia_' akan menjaganya? Dean perlu sebotol bir dingin sebelum memikirkan hal yang menimpanya barusan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Dean akhirnya bertemu dengan '_Dia_'. Yang ternyata adalah Malaikat hari kamis yang memakai tubuh manusia sementara, Castiel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada kami karena kami menemukan '_benda kutukan_' Penyihir itu di dalam motel kalian."

Jarak wajah Dean dan Castiel hanya terpisah sejengkal saja. Kedua pemuda (_eh, salah satunya Malaikat_) sama-sama keras, tak mau mengalah. Uriel hanya berdiri di dekat meja TV, wajahnya datar melihat Dean dan Castiel saling pandang-memandang. Sementara Sam cuman bisa bengong melihat kedua Angel berada di dalam kamar motelnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya kami tak membutuhkan bantuanmu," Dean dengan kasar mengambil kantong hitam kecil yang berisikan '_benda kutukan_' yang di tujukan kepadanya dan Sam dari tangan Castiel. "Kami bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Castiel sempat terdiam sebentar...kepalanya miring sedikit, tanda kalau malaikat itu sedang bingung. Dean masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dia tak mau kalah darinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Dean Winchester." Lalu dalam sekejap mata, Castiel telah lenyap. Begitupun juga dengan Uriel yang dari tadi tak melakukan apa-apa.

Alis mata Sam menaik sebelah beberapa detik setelah kepergian kedua malaikat itu. "Sesungguhnya kita '_sedikit_' berhutang budi kepadanya, Dean...karena kalau kita tak menyadari tentang keberadaan benda itu..."

"Yeah, Sam. Aku tahu. Diamlah," Dean langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal tempat tidur. "Aku tak butuh ceramah darimu juga hari ini."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Dean. Ayo bangun, Dean. "

Dean terperanjat bangun. Dan menyadari kalau dirinya masih berada di dalam kamar motel yang baru saja dia dan Sam pesan.

Castiel berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya berada tepat di atas kepala Dean yang nafasnya tersenggal; masih tersiksa dengan mimpi akan neraka yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya.

"Apa---apa yang---?!" Dean menepis tangan Castiel, lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersandarkan papan kayu tempat tidur. Mimik wajah Castiel tetap datar seperti tadi, tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Rupanya mimpi itu masih menganggumu, Dean." Ucap sang malaikat dengan tenang. Diapun mengambil posisi untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Dean, dan mengamati sang pemburu secara lebih dekat.

Dean sedikit sesunggukan mencari udara, entah mengapa dia menjadi sulit untuk bernafas setelah bangun. "Ya... lalu, apa maumu datang kemari lagi, hah?" ucapnya dengan kasar.

Castiel kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Dean, menyentuh kepala bagian atasnya; tepatnya di atas alis dan mata sebelah kiri.

Dalam sekejap, Dean terlelap kembali dalam tidurnya. Castiel menurunkan badan Dean yang menyender di belakang dinding, dan menyelimutinya sampai ke pundak...

"Sekarang kau dapat tidur dengan tenang, Dean." Katanya sebelum beranjak pergi. Kemudian dia hilang begitu saja di dalam kegelapan kamar motel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Di dalam mimpinya yang lain, Dean tak lagi bermimpi tentang Neraka. Dia justeru bermimpi sedang memancing di sebuah dermaga, seluruh pemandangan terlihat dalam warna _sephia, _warna seperti kayu muda yang baru saja di poles.

"Dean," Dean menyadari kehadiran Castiel di sampingnya ketika mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Dean sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan kedatangan Castiel yang selalu saja tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kau akan kembali, iya kan?" Dean menarik kail pancingnya, lalu melemparnya kembali ke danau dengan sekali lempar.

Castiel tak menjawab. hal ini membuat Dean langsung sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang tak beres, karena Castiel selalu menjawab pertanyaannya; sebodoh apapun pertanyaan itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Dean." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Castiel menghilang dari samping Dean. Dean kehilangan minatnya untuk memancing setelah dia pergi.

Tapi Castiel selalu kembali ketempatnya, walaupun dia tak pernah berkata akan kembali kepadanya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Dean, aku tak dapat merasakan sakit...aku tak terluka... karena tubuh ini bukanlah tubuhku."

Castiel tak mampu menahan Dean mencoba untuk mengobati luka besar yang berada di dadanya. Darah mengotori seluruh setelan jas dan jaket yang dia kenakan, namun Dean tak nampak terluka sama sekali di hadapannya.

"Diam kau! Jangan banyak bergerak!" Dean membasuh luka Castiel menggunakan cairan antiseptik, bagi orang-orang sih rasanya pasti perih sekali. Tapi Castiel malah memiringkan kepalanya melihat Dean berusaha untuk menolong '_tubuh manusia_'nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dean telah selesai memasangkan perban dan mengobati luka Castiel. Dia nampak sedikit kagum dengan hasil kerjanya, walaupun rasa khawatir masih menghantuinya.

"Dean..." Castiel tak tahu harus berkata apa setelah melihat usaha Dean untuk menolongnya, padahal dia tahu kalau Castiel tak dapat merasakan sakit dalam tubuh sementaranya. Tapi mengapa dia tetap saja menolongnya?

"Aku tak dapat melihat siapapun terluka, Cas," Kata Dean. Nafasnya pendek dan omongannya berantakan, mungkin efek dari adrenalin yang bocor saat melihat Castiel terluka tadi. "Apalagi kau."

Castiel dibuat terperanga dengan perkataan Dean barusan. Lalu dia menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik... "Terima kasih, Dean."

Dean tak membalasnya, dia hanya diam saja sambil melihat ke atas langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Akhir minggu ini, aku sudah membunuh beberapa dari saudara-saudaraku... dan aku melakukannya untukmu, Dean."

Castiel berdiri tegap di hadapan Dean, seperti biasanya dia tak menunjukan ekspressi wajah yang berati sama sekali. Membuat Dean kadang-kadang jadi risih sendiri...

Namun ada suatu hal yang nampak berbeda kali ini. Tatapan mata biru Castiel... terlihat begitu sendu dan ragu, seperti bukan Castiel yang biasanya.

"...Untukku." kata Dean. Untuk beberapa menit Dean kembali menggali memori-nya, dimana Castiel selalu muncul untuk membantunya tiap kali dia tersangkut masalah, mengusir mimpi buruknya akan neraka, dan memberikannya petunjuk.

Tak perduli akan sikap Dean yang ketus kepadanya, Castiel selalu datang kembali. Tanpa komplain dia senantiasa membantu pemburu itu. Dean mulai sedikit merasa bersalah...

"Cas," Dean secara perlahan mulai ngomong lagi. "Terima kasih." Seumur-umur dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini...perasaan apa ini? Rasa syukur? Walaupun bercampur sedikit dengan perasaan bersalah...

Castiel tak pernah mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih dari Dean, karena dia melakukan semuanya untuk pemburu itu sesuai dengan perintah yang di berikan kepadanya. Tapi dia sedikit merasa tersanjung, karena tahu Dean mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama, Dean." Pinggir bibir malaikat itu sedikit tertarik, membuat senyuman kecil. Dean berkedip beberapa kali, Castiel baru saja tersenyum di hadapannya? Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat malaikat kikuk itu tersenyum!

"Tuh, kan," Dean mulai berjalan ke arah Castiel, lalu sedikit memukul lengan malaikat itu dengan pelan. "Sepertinya kita sudah mulai dekat sekarang." Katanya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Dean pun pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Castiel dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah di belakangnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(music mode Author: **"MARIGOLD", **_**By: Orange Pekoe. **_~ Ristorante Paradiso~)

**MATTGASM: ** ...sebuah tanda terima kasih untuk Anonymous Misha. Thanks for reading, Live long and prosper \/.

**OMAKE: **judul "_Anyone else but you__" _di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Michael Cera_ dan _Ellen Page_ dalam film _JUNO_.


End file.
